the_immortals_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Immortals
Background The Immortals were created in 1050 B.C.E. by several Judges of the 12 Tribes of Israel, and the High Priests of the Temple of Beersheba; their soul purpose was to fight off the impending Philistine invasion that was to come. When they discovered that they were to be killed and betrayed by those who created them, they turned on their creators, killing them, and fled into the desert for 40 years. They would eventually return to civilization under the rule of King David, where they would try to regain their normal lives while living discreetly in Jerusalem. Unfortunately this did not last, and when Solomon took the throne, he had planned to wipe the Immortals from the face of the Earth to protect his people. In order to combat the super-human abilities of the Immortals, he gathered 8 arcanists, and trained them to be Immortal Hunters, naming them the Order of Solomon. He gave them the power of reincarnation after death, and each of the them were granted one of the 8 Obsidian Swords of Yahweh--the only weapon that can kill an Immortal. When the Immortals realized what Solomon had done, they fled Jerusalem, and eventually the Levant. Fearing death at the hands of the Order, the Immortals split up seperately, and lived among the various kingdoms of the world. Each of them discovering how easy it is to control humans, they each took control of a monarchy or country, and would build of massive Empires for thousands of years, in order to fight the Order and each other, to become the most powerful Immortal of them all. History Creation Ancient/Classical Era (1010 B.C.E. to 499 C.E.) Middle Ages Era (500 C.E. to 1452 C.E.) Renaissance Era (1453 C.E. to 1600 C.E.) Colonial Era (1600 C.E. to 1780 C.E.) Revolutionary Era (1780 C.E. to 1803 C.E.) Napoleonic Era (1804 C.E. to 1815 C.E.) Industrial Era (1816 C.E. to 1899 C.E.) World Wars Era (1900 C.E. to 1945 C.E.) Cold War Era (1946 C.E. to 1991 C.E.) Current Era (1992 C.E. to Present) Immortals Aneandor : Aeletai : Aretë : Illara : Elidona : Inaeza : Naelli : Caran : Lach : Vilyos : Traelai : Id'laron : Powers Basic Powers When they were created, the Immortals were blessed with several super-powers, some unique to them, some that occured in all of them. These are a list of powers that have occured in all of the Immortals: Increased Strength: '''Immortals can lift/pull/push almost 10 metric tons (approx. 22 000 pounds) with little to no efforts. Few man made barriers have ever been able to hold back an Immortal, however, certain bewitched barriers have been known to withstand their incredible strength. The walls built by the ancient Incans such as the onces in Cuzco or Machu Pichu have been known to withstand even the heaviest of Immortal attacks, this was due to an enchantment placed upon them by Elidona during construction. '''Increased Speed: '''Immortals are capable of running at high speeds for long periods of time without tiring. This has been a skill which they have used on at least three detailed occaisions: Firstly when they fled from Beersheba after their creation. Secondly when they fled Jerusalem after Solomon took the throne. And finally when they fled from the Negev caves after being ambushed by the Order of Solomon. Strong arcanists with a quick enough cast can either normalize or significantly diminish an Immortal's speed. '''Increased Agility: '''Immortal's can jump, climba and dodge much faster than a normal human. This power cannot be subdued by magic. '''Quick Heal: '''Immortals have the ability to heal all wounds, be they fatal or non-fatal. Non-fatal wounds are healed instantly, with no cost to the Immortal. However, fatal wounds will expend one of the Immortal's many souls. The expended soul will instantly heal any and all wounds and damage done to the Immortal--regardless of the wound--and will revive/rejuvinate the Immortal as well. This power can also be blocked and or diminished through use of powerful magic. While this cannot be diminished to the point of killing the Immortal, it can drag out any wound for elongated periods of time, which may cause pain to the Immortal depending on the wound's severity. '''Impervious to Sickness: '''Immortals are impervious to sickness or becoming ill, and cannot contract any kind of disease. This has helped the Immortals throughout several pandemics, such as: The Black Plague, Tuberculosis, Cholera, Small Pox, the Spanish Influenza, etc. This power cannot be blocked or diminished by magic. '''Mind Control: '''Immortals have the power to control the minds of any and all humans. While under an Immortal's mind control, the humans become mindless slaves and must do whatever it is the Immortal commands without question. An Immortal may give orders to their controlled human through telekinesis--mind to mind communication--if they are long distances apart. This power is how the Immortals have been controlling monarchies and world leaders for centuries, demanding their upmost loyalty and cooperation through the use of mind control. This power--though many attempts have been made--cannot be stopped by magic, however the Order of Solomon is currently attempting to discover a spell that may interfere or break this mind control. '''Wing Growth: '''Immortals can grow and ungrow wings at will. These wings are an optional feature of the Immortals, but have been used in several notable occaisons, such as: many air battles and dog fights of the First and Second World War. The wings are usually pitch black, and give off a black smoke. This power cannot be blocked by magic. '''True Form: '''In their true forms, Immortals show their inner demons. They become their inner selves, and shed their human-like exterior. The Immortals' true form was first unlocked when they turned on their creators and killed them. Since then, the Immortals have used their True Forms hundreds of times. For example: against the Order of Solomon during the ambush in the Negev desert, Aneandor used it during the Battle of Zama in 202 B.C.E., and by Caran and Viylos in the Battle of Maregno in 1800 C.E. When in their true form, Immortals are at their most power, and are impervious to the dulling effects magic normally has on their abilites. Instead magic can be deflected, absorbed, or rechanneled to another target, any of these three outcomes could be detrimental and deadly to an opponent. While in their True Form, the Immortal becomes an embodiment of evil and darkness, taking on the form of demon. They grow black horns, and become skeletal. Their pupils become yellow, and the rest of their eyes black; their teeth grow fanged and their hands clawed. The faces of the Immortals are the only non-black part of them--instead they are white with a cross on the forehead--and their wings go from feathered to black, leathery and demonic (similar to that of a bat). '''Pyromancy: Immortal have the ability to control and manipulate flames as a puppetier would manipulate a marionette. The Fire of London in 1666 was a result of a fire fight between the Immortals--the first time they had all fought against each other since Biblical times. This power cannot be blocked by magic, but can be combatted with wind or water magic. Darkness Manipulation: Apart from being able to control the element of fire, Immortals can also control darkness in its purest forms. They are able to choke our lights and candles, and harden shadows to create weapons, shields or armours. This power, like pyromancy, cannot be blocked, but can be combatted by light magic. Heightened Senses: Immortals have heightened senses, meaning that they can see, hear, taste, touch and smell things better than a regular human can. They are able to see things up to 1000 kilometers away; can hear things as quiet as a whisper up to 100 kilometers away; can taste 1000 times better than a human; can feel 1000 times better than a human; and can smell things as well--if not better--than the average canine. This power cannot be blocked at all, however, there are ways of interfering with their senses, similarly to how one would interfere with a human's senses. Unique Powers Gravity Manipulation: '''Aneandor '''Telepathy: '''Naelli '''Mass Illusions: '''Inaeza '''Molecular Manipulation: '''Vilyos '''Reality Manipulation: '''Caran '''Duplication: '''Lach '''Teleportation: '''Traelai '''Emotional Manipulation: '''Aeletai '''Shapeshifting: '''Id'laron '''Mind Transfer: '''Aretë '''Disintigration: '''Illara '''Life Creation: Elidona Weaknesses An Obsidian Blade of Yahweh: An Obsidian Blade of Yahweh is one of the 8 Blades given to the 8 members of the Order of Solomon by King Solomon. The blades were blessed upon the altars of Solomon after a lamb had been sacrificed upon it. Not much more is known about the ritual, only that it is blessed by the holy light of Yahweh, and is virtually indesructible. The blades are made of pure obsidian, mined from beneath Beersheba where the Immortals were created. So far, it is the only known object that can kill an Immortal. In order to kill an Immortal with an ' ' Obsidian Blade, you must decapitate them, this will severe the magical link between the Immortal's mind and soul, and will cease the rejuvination cycle. **Note: Decapitation with any other weapon besides the Obsidian Blade will not cause an Immortal permanent death. Also, the Obsidian Blade will not kill the Immortal permanently if it is not used for decapitation, in other words, stabbing and Immortal with the sword is not enough, he must be fully beheaded.** Magic: Magic can diminish or temporarily halt an Immortal's powers and skills. Immortal powers such as Increased Speed, and Quick Heal can be halted or significantly diminished to even a fight between an Immortal and an arcanist. It should be noted that an Immortal cannot be killed through magic alone, as magic is only a temporary handicapper. It should also be noted that while an Immortal is in their True Form, they are no longer vulnerable to the weakening effects magic has on their abilities. Ethereal Blade: A blade developed by the Immortals for the sake of killing each other in times of need. As an Immortal cannot touch the Obsidian Blades of Yahweh without great personal injury to themselves, and any and all information on their creation has been destroyed, the Immortals were forced to find another way of killing each other. They learned that by when an arcanist is killed, his or her magic leaves behind a substance known as Ethereal. By harnessing this power, and then fusing it with forged metal, they created the Ethereal Blade. Category:Immortals